Burning Shadows
by Niteloc
Summary: Blake has been ignoring everyone, Yang can't help but feel excluded.
1. Chapter 1 - Hot and Cold

They were all inside, partying and having fun, she, on the other hand, preferred to sit on the roof and read her book. Getting to the good bit, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, so that the black strands didn't obscure the words of her book, her shoes were sitting on the tiles next to her, leaving her feet only covered by the purple at the base of her stockings. The bow in her hair almost seemed to twitch in the wind. The air was cold against the bare skin exposed by her vest, but that was the way she liked it.

"I can hear you Yang" The dark haired girl said.  
"Dammit Blake! how many times have I asked you not do that" replied the blonde.  
"Around about as many times as I have told you not to sneak up on me" she replied over the cover of her book

At that moment the girl walked from the shadows, her hair was messy, indicative of her having fun at the party going on downstairs, her boots seemed scuffed from the dancing, people had probably ended up stepping on her toes, her leather jacket was noticeably missing, leaving her in only a short yellow singlet and a pair of shorts that could barely be passed off as underwear.

"You look like you've been having a good night" The raven haired girl began  
"You look like you've had a really boring night" replied Yang, it seemed any understanding of Blake's character was absent.  
"I like my books, they are far more interesting than being pushed around in a smelly, sweaty room"  
"Gosh you're a bore, I haven't even had a chance to speak to you in ages" Yang said, her humor still present in her voice  
"I'm not like the other girls, you three enjoy that partying, whereas I'd rather just sit out here alone" Said Blake, much to Yang's irritation.

With a few steps Yang was now next to Blake, and sat down next to her, glancing over her shoulder she began to read the book, most of Blake's books had been covered in plain coloured paper, or had the dust jackets removed, it was a shock that she was able to tell them apart at all, whenever Yang looked at her bookshelf they all looked identical.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked, annoying Blake more and more as time progressed.  
"A book" Blake replied, her voice becoming almost angry  
"Why are you always so cold?" Yang inquired  
"Ironic coming from a girl who can literally set herself on fire if she gets angry" replied Blake.  
"Come on! I'm serious, I want to talk to you and all you do is give me one word answers all the time, we have been partners for months now and I still don't know that much about you, we only really speak if we are talking about school, I want to know about your life"

At this, Blake pulled the bookmark out from the back of her book, placing it at the page her eyes had just finished scanning over, and snapping the book shut. she reached behind her head and pulled the ponytail out, there was no longer a need to hold her hair behind her, there was nothing left to read after all.

"Okay, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Said Blake, her voice manipulating into a mix of humoring Yang and genuine curiosity.  
"I want to know about you, I know plenty about everyone else in the team, and I know you know almost everything about me, but I don't  
know anything about you." Replied Yang, becoming almost childlike in her speech.  
"Okay," Blake replied "Ask away"  
"Ever had a boyfriend?"  
"Yes, but I don't speak about him"  
"Ever been drunk?"  
"No"  
"Ever kissed a girl?"  
"No, wait, what? Why ask that?"

Yang began to go almost as red as her sister's cloak, in her life, kissing girls had become almost a common occurrence, it had gone past simple experimentation, she was now beginning to simply because she enjoyed the adrenaline rush.

"Have you?" Blake was now beginning to pry  
"Well, yes," replied Yang "but, well only because I wanted to see what it was like"

The smirk on Blakes face was gradually growing, it was strange to see Yang in a state where she was almost passive, this girl, who was probably her best friend, which wasn't difficult considering that the only real friends that she had were her teammates, she couldn't help but think it was cute that Yang, the overt one who seemingly had no shame, was embarrassed.

After around five minutes of talking, Yang decided that they would go back inside.

"Geez it's cold out here, lets go back inside, come on"  
"Well, it might help if you were actually wearing some clothes Yang" Blake replied  
"Oh shut up" She replied with a smile.

As Yang stood up to walk in Blake stopped for a few seconds to slip her shoes back on, it was in the moonlight that she first noticed just how good a body Yang had, granted it was also one of the only times she had seen her without her jacket. The moonlight framed her form perfectly, and the tight clothing she wore only accentuated her curves, Blake couldn't help but look, and found it even harder not to smile.

"Are you checking me out Blake?" Yang glanced back, a smirk cemented on her face.  
"I might be" She replied.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

So this is a tad different, but this is the set up, bear with me, next chapter, the good bits will start kicking off in the next bit, trust me


	2. Chapter 2 - The Morning After

"Ugh" Yang said, grabbing a clump of blonde hair "my head"  
"I would have thought you were too young to drink" replied Blake, getting out of her bed  
"In some countries you can drink at sixteen" Yang replied, her voice combining cynicism and what could only be described as genuine discomfort.

Blake smirked as she got out of her bed, if only that blonde she called a partner weren't so irresponsible, her life might have been a bit easier. Noticing that Ruby and Weiss had already left for class, and thinking it safe enough to get changed without needing to hide, she shed her nightgown and opened her drawer, pulling out a pink bra before slipping it on. At this point Yang sat up in her bed; still resting her head in her hands, she noticed Blakes nightgown still lying on the floor.

Following the trail from where Blakes nightgown rested to her drawers she saw her partner standing there, covered by nothing but her underwear and hair. She began to look at her partner, choosing to keep silent over making a comment, a number of her features stuck out to Yang, it had appeared that the clothes that Blake chose to wear had hidden her body, which had somehow managed to remain tight, yet have curves that could almost rival her own.

This was when Blake turned around to go and get her uniform out of the closet, and noticed two massive lilac orbs seemingly fixed upon her.

"First time I have ever seen you in something that wasn't black" her admirer smirked  
"Yang!" Blake covered what she could "How long have you been looking at me?"  
"Ouch! not so loud!" Yang's hangover was still taking its toll "don't worry, It's nothing I wouldn't have seen at the beach"  
"I would still prefer you not see me like this" Blake said, now hiding behind the door of her closet  
"You've seen me in my undies" Yang said while slowly climbing off the top bunk  
"You have no shame, I can't think of many people in this school who haven't" Blake replied, emerging from behind the closet while zipping up her dress.

Yang knew she wasn't wrong, the blonde hadn't even bothered to slip into a change room on the orientation night, simply changing into her pyjamas, if one could call them that, in the middle of the room, and if she thought about it, last night at the party, after she took off her jacket, she was in little more than her underwear, not that it bothered her, she had a good body and wanted to show it off.

"I didn't see you complaining when you saw me last night" she smirked, slipping out of her singlet on the way to the closet.

Once again Yang's body was on display, and once again Blake found her eyes unable to leave, tracing the outlines of Yang's figure, from the base of her legs, up past her thighs, past her breasts and up to meet her eyes

"Looking again are we?" Said Yang, pulling her dress up from the floor  
"You were looking at me earlier" replied Blake, slipping on her shoes  
"Yes, speaking of which, why is it that you hide your figure like you do?" Yang said, slipping a brush through her hair  
"What do you mean?" Said Blake, standing up, now ready for the day ahead.  
"Well, when you were strutting around in your sexy little pink bra, loved the pink by the way, black's just a bit boring, and while I was checking you out, I noticed that you had a nice, tight, sexy body, so, why wear that loose vest and hide it all?" Yang said, giving up on her hair.  
"Maybe it's because I don't want the attention of the boys, I'd rather read my books, do my work and just get on with everything"

Yang couldn't help but smile, from what she had noticed the few boys that had made advances on Blake since they were at Beacon were pretty quickly shot down, she was completely disinterested in them. Despite this she had kept looking at Yang in a way she had never caught her even glimpsing at any boys, and Yang had to admit, she had been looking at Blake in a way unlike she had really looked at any other girls.

"Come on, let's get to class," said Blake, snapping Yang out of her thought.  
"Okay, hey, today was when Weiss and Ruby had their camp wasn't it?" said Yang as they walked out of the room.  
"That's right, looks like it will only be you and me tonight then" Blake replied.

* * *

"I am so glad that day is over!" Yang loudly exclaimed, slipping out of her shoes as she walked in.  
"I must admit, Professor Port's class was boring today" said Blake as she walked in.

She noticed Yang quickly putting her dress in the closet, before pulling a yellow singlet on over her head. Blake on the other hand, chose to pick up the nightgown which was still sitting on the floor where she had left it, and quickly changing behind the closet door. When she closed it she was greeted by a view of Yang sitting on her bed, pretending to flick through the notes she had taken in class.

"You're not fooling anybody" Blake said, tying a light robe around her waist  
"Neither are you" said Yang, glancing up from under her fringe  
"Exactly what are you implying?" Blake inquired.  
"I've seen how you look at me, and I've noticed how you don't look at any boys the same way." Said the blonde with a smirk  
"I don't know what you're talking about" The fact that she was blushing was only accentuated by her dark hair.

Yang stood up from the bed, and walked over, her smirk plastered on her face. "Aren't you curious?"  
"I might be," said Blake, trying to hide a smirk  
"I hate how you say that," said Yang, "do you want to do this, or not?  
"Yes, definitely" said Blake, stepping forward to meet Yang.

She felt the blonde girls strong arms wrapping around her waist, closely followed by her forehead resting upon her own, she heard a vague whisper "you ready?" she chose not to answer, instead moving her hand so it was placed behind her partners neck, sliding her hand through golden hair. She moved her lips to meet Yangs, and relished in the feeling. Yang, having played this game time and time before, broke her lips apart with her tongue, and pulled her tight around the waist. Blake lifted up her other arm, and wrapped herself around the blonde's neck.

"So," Yang said, breaking the kiss "How was that?"  
"Well" Blake said with her arms still wrapped around Yang's neck, "I think I need another taste" pulling Yang into a deeper, more passionate kiss

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Well... That was a thing, it's all starting to kick off in the storyline of my little Blang fantasy... I hope you're all enjoying it so far, I'm enjoying writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - What Does This Mean?

"Good morning sleepyhead" Blake heard as she opened her eyes  
"Morning" she replied, nuzzling into the golden hair covering Yangs body, "What day is it today?"  
"Saturday" replied the blonde, who was currently being used as a pillow.  
"Good, I don't want to get up yet, and there's something I want to show you later" Blake felt a hand running through her black hair.

Resting her head down on Yang's chest, Blake was finally able to realise, this is what she had wanted, for a long time. Someone who she was comfortable with, and, judging by the arm which was around her waist, was comfortable with her. She looked up, and was greeted by the warm smile of her best friend, and then by the light touch of lips against her own. Yang felt Blake smiling at her touch, and tightened the grip she had over the girls waist.

"What time is it?" Blake asked  
"Um, about nine I think" replied Yang.  
"If we get up now," Blake brushed a blonde hair behind Yang's ear. "We can get out before Ruby and Weiss are back from their camp, and then I can go and show you what I want to show you"  
"You're not going to give up what it is are you?" Yang breathed out as Blake's head was lifted from her chest.  
"Nope," replied the raven haired beauty with a smirk, "It's a surprise"

Blake walked to the end of the bed, lifting up a dark towel upon reaching it. As she walked over to the closet she slipped off her nightgown, and slipped into the bathroom, hopped into a shower, leaving the door open a crack, letting the steam slip out.

"You're just teasing me Blake" yelled out the blonde

Sitting up she looked around the room, and found herself fixating on Blake's bookshelf, each one of them looked the same to her, all of them either bound by leather, or covered in brown paper, there was no writing on the outside of the covers, with the exception of "Blake Belladonna" written in calligraphy, Yet somehow Blake was always able to pick out exactly the book she was looking for, she would often lend them to Ruby, who would occasionally ask Yang to read them to her, it was always a nice reminder of their childhood.

"Looking for something?" Blake emerged from the bathroom, her body wrapped in the black towel that she had used to dry herself.  
"Not in particular, but how do you know which one is which?" asked Yang, her eyes widening at the sight of her partner in her current form  
"They're in alphabetical order, and also," she reached up and pulled out one, "the colour of the ribbon I use for a bookmark, it's a cycle, black, red, blue, yellow, green, white. Then it repeats"  
"You always were too smart Blakey" said Yang, turning towards the bathroom, slipping her singlet off as she walked over "But sometimes, even the smartest can't resist" Blake followed her voice and noticed a black bra lying on the floor to the bathroom.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Yang pouted  
"It's a surprise"  
"You've said that three times already" yelled the impatient blonde  
"Only because you've asked where we were going three times already" replied Blake with a smile

They continued walking through the school grounds, and gradually left, following a seemingly disused path, they walked on for around fifteen minutes, The trees in the area were gradually changing colour, it felt as though they were walking into a different season, the leaves were falling and gradually changing colour.

"We're here" Blake turned around,  
"It's beautiful" Yang replied. "What is it?"  
"The Forest of Forever Fall, we have been here before, but never into this little clearing" Blake leant against a boulder.  
"So why bring me here?" Yang moved next to her.  
"This is where I go when I disappear every so often, it is completely quiet, except for the occasional Ursa, I can sit here and read my books almost entirely in peace, nobody has ever bothered me here" Blake had a light smile on her face, she was clearly reliving old memories  
"I thought the roof was your hideaway" Yang replied.  
"I go to the roof if I don't mind being disturbed, you make a habit of showing up there when I'm just getting to the good bits of my books." Blakes voice was slightly chilling.

Yang pouted, she loved Blake, but sometimes her partner could be cutting in her words, she was only ever showing up on the roof when Blake was getting to the good bits because she wanted to talk to her after all, she enjoyed spending time with her, probably more than anybody. Her disappointment however, was broken by the feeling of Blake's lips pressing up against her own, and the feeling of Blake's body moving, being pressed up against her.

"I know you didn't bring me here to kiss me" Yang began to inquire. "Why are we really here?"  
"Why would I not bring you here to kiss you?" Blake cocked her head with a smirk.  
"Well we _were_ laying in bed, you could have kissed me there"  
"Because I wanted you to see it, I haven't shown anyone before, well, not lately anyway" Blake averted her eyes. "And, I wanted to ask you something"  
"Hmm?" Yang smiled, looking at her partner.  
"What does all this mean? Like you and I? I really like you, I have for a long time, but I know that you're all about having fun and living it up, I know that to you kissing a girl is just a bit of fun, but I had hoped that maybe-" Blake was interrupted by a finger being placed upon her lips

"I think that's the longest sentence I have ever heard you string together" Yang lifted her finger, "I have to admit, when I kissed you I felt something" she paused as though lost for words "Different. It wasn't just the usual adrenaline rush, there was more than that, it was like," Another pause "fireworks" she ended with a smile  
"So does that mean that we're-" Once again Blake was cut off  
"Dating" replied Yang.

Yang was surprised at the grip which suddenly tightened around her waist, and felt herself being pulled into the body of her partner, where she quickly found her lips meeting the soft, sweet taste that was Blake Belladonna, and slid her hands around the waist she felt pressed against her own. They fought to dominate the kiss, but in the end Yang realised what was truly important in the situation, allowing Blake to break her lips apart, and relishing in the taste of her tongue pressed against her own.

"Oh, and Yang" Blake said as the kiss broke. "I love you"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**Alrighty then... Once again, I hope everyone is enjoying it, personally I think that everything is coming together nicely. From now on I'm hoping to release chapters biweekly (as in two chapters a week). Probably on Wednesday and Saturday. Anyway, as always feel free to leave any reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Library

_"Where could it be?"_ Blake thought to herself as she looked up at the bookshelf high in front of her, she was looking for the latest installment of her favourite series, and she had heard that the library had gotten in a copy, she loathed having to speak to that librarian, all she did was sit there and stare, it sent chills down Blake's spine. She turned around to look across the room, the highly polished tiles shone, bathed in the sunlight coming in from windows which stretched from the ceiling down to the floor.

Blake noticed a familiar sound as she became close to giving up the search on the shelf. "can't turn around now" she thought to herself, pretending to look for a book. A familiar set of arms wound themselves around her waist, followed by the scent of Yang's cheap perfume. Blake felt a pair of lips press themselves up against the base of her neck, and slowly moved her hands down to hold those which had found their usual perch.

"I thought I'd find you here" the blonde whispered  
"Only because you knew I was looking for the new Shadow book" replied Blake  
"This one?" Yang asked, spinning Blake around and holding up a black hardback.  
"School doesn't buy hardbacks, how did you get this?" Blake asked, taking it from her hands.  
"I went and bought it for you silly" Yang smiled.  
"Oh." Blake seemed unsure of how to react.

Her eyes averted from Yang's stare, she looked anywhere but the part of the room directly in front of her, the blonde beauty who she cared so much about. She looked at the massive banners sitting near the windows, then at the desks in the middle of the library, then at the bookshelf across from her, then, when all out of other options, back to the black hardback in her hards.

"Th-thank you" Blake awkwardly broke the silence  
"Is everything alright?" Yang took Blake's free hand into her own  
"It's just that" Blake paused "Nobody has ever bought me a present before, I don't know how to react"  
"You could just kiss me" Yang said, trapping Blake against the bookshelf where she was standing.

Blake didn't say a word, instead mimicking her actions in their first kiss, she moved her hand up and ran it through Yang's hair, holding the back of her neck, she pulled at the base of her lover's neck, meeting her lips in the middle, the taste was something different than before, this time it tasted sweet, Yang must have put some flavoured lip balm on. Blake quickly felt Yang's tongue enter her mouth, she loved the taste,

A loud cough came from down the corridor between the bookshelves, Blake looked down, noticing the librarian standing there "great, why does it have to be her?" she thought to herself.

"Ladies," she began, "This is a library"  
"Is that what that sign says?" Yang whispered in Blake's ear.

Biting her tongue, Blake pushed Yang's hands from her waist, and began walking towards the door, taking Yang's hand as she did so. The way that her blonde hair caught the light made Yang look beautiful when she was in the library, too bad that she avoided it like the plague, she preferred to spend her spare time in the gym.

Walking into their dorm room Blake sat down on her bed and opened her book, enjoying the story, she felt Yang slide behind her, with her legs draped either side of Blake's hips. She leant back and rested her head in the small of her shoulder, before feeling Yang rotating her body and lying down on the bed behind her.

"I love it when we just lie in bed" Blake said, her eyes not leaving her new book  
"I love it" Yang winced, moving Blake's head slightly "except for when you squash my boob"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Blake said, adjusting her body so as not to hurt her partner.

Yang began to run a hand through her partners hair, watching the pitch black slide through her fingers, it helped to relax her. She loved to watch Blake read, as much as she hated reading herself, the way that those amber eyes moved across the page, and the smile that she always had while she read the good parts. "It's only ever better when she's lying on me while she reads it" Yang thought to herself, noticing the corners of Blake's mouth prick up.

"Good bit?" Yang asked  
"He just won a fight" Blake's eyes never left the page  
"Heh" Yang smirked.  
"Hey Yang?" Blake tilted her head back, their eyes meeting  
"Yes Blake?" Yang looked her partner in the eyes  
"Can you read to me? Please?" Blake asked, holding up the book.

Yang grabbed the book out of Blake's hands, and held it up, looking at the page number as she did so "fifty already? it's only been a few minutes" she thought to herself as she began to read the page Blake had left open.

"Shadow ran, it was all he could do, it was all he knew how to do, now that they had heard the truth..."

* * *

Twenty pages later and they were both starting to fall asleep, Blake could now understand exactly why children liked having their parents read to them, it makes you feel tired, even if you aren't, and when you have something there to cuddle up to, that just makes it all the better. As she snuggled into Yang's chest, smelling the cheap perfume she covered herself in each morning, mixed in with her shampoo it had become a familiar scent, it made Blake feel comfortable.

"Blake" Yang said sleepily "Weiss and Ruby will be home soon, I think we should get up"  
"Why?" Blake replied, her voice was slightly unhappy  
"They don't know about us yet"  
"They'll find out eventually" Blake looked at her partner  
"I'd rather that my sister didn't find out we were dating by walking in on us in bed together"  
"Oh well, I need a shower anyway" said Blake, standing up and unbuttoning her vest and walking over to the closet.

Yang rested her head on the pillow, _"how is her bed so comfortable?"_ she thought _"mine is like a rock compared to this"_ she pulled a sheet over her and yelled across the room "Hey Blake! I'm stealing your bed!"

Blake stepped out from behind the door of the closet, she had hung up her vest and had her singlet in her hand, even though she was still wearing her tights a full view of her body was on display. Yang looked from the ground up, her feet were covered by the end of her tights, a purple gauzy material, as she followed up, watching the tights change to black, she reached their peak, reaching her stomach. Continuing up she reached Blake's breasts, covered by that pink bra, then up to meet those auburn eyes, with that sly little smile on her face.

"Sure you don't want to share?" Blake asked, turning as she walked into the bathroom.

"Damn" Yang said, watching as black hair disappeared through the door.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**So hopefully everyone enjoyed this one, I'm aware that after the events of Episode 15 that this is kinda not working, I will work everything in, hopefully you all got the reference to it as well. As always, leave your feedback, It's always good to know what people think of your work.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Back in the Forest

_"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"_ The words constantly repeated through her head, How could she have never noticed this about Blake? How could she have done this? A question kept popping up in her head with every punch, every kick into the bag, the tears were now streaming down her face, her eyes no longer their normal lilac, they were now bright red, the fire in her hair had burnt out, her aura was running low, her energy was running low. This was the only way she could sleep now, otherwise she would sit up worrying about Blake.

She had been to the clearing every day, checking if Blake was in her hiding spot, she would sit there for hours, before the sun rose, and as soon as class finished. She was not going to lose Blake, but she knew that someone wouldn't find her unless she wanted to be found, the last punch hit the bag, hard, and, just like every other night for the past few, she blacked out, she was out cold before she hit the floor.

"I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself" Ruby said, catching her sister, picking her up and walking towards the door.  
"She's only upset over a terrorist" Weiss was waiting outside the gym  
"She loves Blake, you can't judge her for loving someone, Weiss" Ruby was straining to hold her sister  
"She loves someone who hates my family, who hates me, how can you expect me to not judge her?" Weiss helped Ruby carry Yang back to their room  
"Because she's my sister, and because she's still our teammate" Ruby said, opening the door to their room, luckily it was close to the gym.

The pair placed the unconscious blonde onto Blake's bed, she was too heavy to lift up onto her own, and, since Blake had left, she refused to sleep anywhere else. Ruby tucked her older sister in and kissed her on the forehead brushing hair away from her face as she did so. "You're meant to be the older one Yang" Ruby said with bloodshot eyes

* * *

Yang sat up in bed at exactly three the next morning, and began the ritual that had come to define her over the past few days, she got up, walked to the closet she shared with her partner, sighed at the presence of a school uniform and a spare set of her fighting gear, along with a nightgown, as usual, left on the floor near the closet. Then she walked into the bathroom and quickly showered, and after giving up on brushing her hair, got dressed and left by quarter past three. she would sit at Blake's clearing for the next four hours, in the hope that she might show up there.

"Please be there" she whispered to herself as she walked through the campus

She walked out the front gate, and into the forest, along the track that she had walked with Blake only a few days before, she watched as the leaves turned from green to red, and felt the tears stream down her face.

"Please be there" she repeated to herself.

She walked out into the clearing, and sat on the boulder on which she had been kissing Blake merely days before. She didn't have to hide her emotions here, there was nobody to be strong for, put her face in her hands and sobbed, loudly, she couldn't continue without Blake, she needed her. "Why did you have to go?" she asked the phantom arms around her waist "Why couldn't you stay?" she said to the kiss on her neck "Why won't you come back?" she whispered to the legs falling either side of her own.

"I can't come back" replied the black haired girl holding her.  
"Blake?" Yang called out, jumping up and facing her.

She saw Blake sitting on the boulder, clearly tired from what had happened, her clothes were torn, she was dirty, her hair was filled with knots, and she had scratches all over her body. She still had a ribbon on her head, but no longer was it tied in a bow, it laid down flat against her black hair.

Yang did all she knew to do, she wrapped her arms around her partner, and held her tight, she didn't ever want to let go, and despite feeling her tears pooling against the shoulder she was bawling into, she refused to budge, she didn't want Blake to see her crying, even if she could feel the tears falling onto her.

"Please come home" Yang whispered  
"I can't Yang" Blake replied, brushing blonde hair behind Yangs ear  
"Why not?" Yang looked up into Blake's eyes.

Blake could feel the arms around her waist tighten, she wanted everything to go back to normal, but nothing could be normal again, not after everything that had been said, not now that they all knew. She wished she could lie down in that bed again with Yang, just lying there and reading a book.

"I know that maybe everything has changed" Yang choked out between sobs "But I can try to fix it, Weiss can't prove that you were White Fang, nobody can, I just want you back, I know it's selfish, but I love you, I need you"  
"It's not that simple Yang" Blake replied, reaching up and pulling down her bow, revealing her ears.

The two cat ears pricked up on her head, Yang looked on, her face a twisted mix of emotion, tears still running down her cheeks, she brought her hand up and placed it against the back of Blake's neck, pulling her lips down to meet her own.

The taste was horrible, unlike any of their other kisses, a mixture of blood and saliva. Neither of them cared, Yang wasn't about to let what may be the last kiss she had with Blake be ruined by something as insignificant as taste.

"Please stay" Yang whispered as she broke the kiss.  
"But"  
"No buts, We can handle this together, I'm already in pieces without you" Her head was replaced on Blakes shoulder.  
"How will we handle Weiss? She'll report me to the police for sure"  
"She doesn't hate you"  
"She hates these" Blake pointed towards the ears sitting atop her head.  
"I love you" Yang whispered

The only sound through the forest that morning was the muffled sobs of Yang Xiao Long, her tears falling onto the shoulder of the only person she had ever truly loved, the fear of losing her was evident in her voice

"I won't leave" Blake held her partner close  
"Thank you" Yang said, tears beginning to dry up  
"I love you Yang, I'm sorry" she whispered.  
"I love you too" Yang squeezed Blake

The two stood, and, after tying the bow back atop Blake's head, began to walk back to the campus, ready to assume their usual position in bed together, Yang simply no longer cared about Ruby seeing her in bed with her partner, she only cared about trying to get things back to normal. They snuck into the room, and saw Weiss awaiting their arrival.

"I'm sorry, Blake" she said from behind bloodshot, blue eyes. "We are teammates, and I hope you forgive me"  
"I forgive you. Can we please pretend this never happened?"  
"Of course, It will never leave these four walls" said Weiss, sitting down on her bed.

Yang sat down atop Blake's bed, gesturing for her partner to come and sit on the bed next to her, both were now too tired for words, and chose to simply lie down in each others arms. Yang rested her head on the pillow she had stolen from her partner, Blake assumed her regular position in the arms of the one she loved, placing her head softly on her chest, and just like that, everything was right again.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**This was possibly a bit cliche, but I wanted to solve the whole Blake running away issue quickly, also, this chapter was released as a special chapter due to Roosterteeth doing so well in extra-life, everything will be back to its normal fluffy self as of the next chapter, which will be released according to my usual release schedule**


	6. Chapter 6 - Studying

Yang was sitting at her desk, a book laid out in front of her, she was trying to frantically study for the history exam tomorrow, she had been skipping out on class far too many times, it was too easy to do, that professor didn't know who was there most of the time. She found history so boring.

"What does it matter what happened in the past anyway?" She said aloud  
"Those who don't study the past are destined to repeat it" Blake quoted their strange professor  
"And those who do are destined to sit around and watch people like me repeat it for them" Yang smiled as she responded  
"That's what worries me" replied the black haired girl, standing up from her bed.

She walked through the room and stopped at her bookshelf, glancing through the ribbons, she pulled out two books, she turned around and walked towards the blonde girl who was stressing out at her desk.

"Here" she dropped the two books onto the desk  
"What are these?" Yang flicked through the pages  
"History books" replied Blake "You can use them to study"  
"But I'm bad at studying, can you help me?" Yang arched her neck back to look at her partner  
Blake sighed, "Fine"

She leant down, looking at Yang _"Why does she have to look that good?"_ she thought to herself, Yang had pulled her hair back into a ponytail to study, and when she was sitting there in her shorts and that singlet that left almost nothing to the imagination. Blake leant down and kissed her. _"I'm going to get at least some payment out of this"_ she thought to herself, grabbing a handful of Yang's golden ponytail.

"Mmph" Yang moaned into Blake "I love kissing you, but I really need to study"  
"Fine" Blake sighed, pulling a chair over, sitting down at the desk "Okay, when was the Faunus War?"

* * *

"This is boring!" Yang screamed in despair, "We've been studying for hours!"  
"You want to pass tomorrow don't you?" Blake glanced at the clock, _"ten already?"  
_"Of course I want to pass, I just hate history, I came here to learn to kill monsters, not to learn about this crap!" the tips of her hair began to glow.  
"I have an idea," Blake stood up, cracking kinks out of her back "You seem to remember things that you have read to you, I'll read you my notes, hopefully that will work"  
"Sounds better than sitting here and answering questions"  
"Okay" she replied picking up the book.

* * *

"Think you've got it now?" Blake closed her book  
"Mostly" Yang rested her head on her hands  
"So one quick quiz and we can go to bed?" Blake glanced over to the soft sheets  
"Stuff the quiz" Yang said, "I need some sleep" as she fell onto Blake's bed  
"Well I still need to get changed" Blake was unbuttoning her vest.

Yang rolled over, looking on with awe, she loved watching Blake get changed before bed, the way that she slid her vest down over her arms, or how she pulled her singlet over her head.

"Aww" Yang objected, "No Pink today?"  
"I have to wash it at one point"

Blake unclasped a dark bra, showing Yang a bare back. She bent over as she pulled down her leggings, her backside covered only by a pair of lacy, black underwear. She took her nightgown off the hanger, and turned around, walking towards the bed as she put it on.

"That was a nice view" Yang smiled as Blake slid into bed next to her, "I love it when Ruby and Weiss have night classes"  
"So do I" Blake said as she laid down next to Yang, her head finding its usual perch on her shoulder

* * *

"Well, I actually think I did pretty well" Yang said, walking into their room.  
"That's good" Blake smiled "We worked hard enough" She closed the door behind her

Yang grabbed Blake by the waist, looking her in the eye, she could tell that Blake wanted some kind of compensation for her efforts last night, even if she wouldn't say it outright, the way that her lips trembled and the shivers that ran through her body proved to Yang exactly what it was, she pulled Blake's hips into her own, and used the slight part of her lips to repay her, she slid one arm around her waist, holding her tightly, and slid a finger up and down Blake's spine.

"I couldn't have done it without you" she whispered, as though ashamed to admit such a fact  
"That's what partners are for" replied Blake, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Yang smiled, she loved it when Blake was in over her head. Even though she was a really sweet girl who cared about everyone she came into contact with, Blake simply couldn't handle it when people thanked her for things, especially when they thanked her like this.

She walked over to the closet, taking off the jacket she wore with her uniform, and signalled to Blake to help her undo the zipper at the back of the dress. Blake flicked the blonde hair covering the zip out of the way and slid it down the length of Yang's back, using a knuckle to trace her spine as she did so. She watched on with a smirk as Yang shivered at her touch, then as she shed the dress, and pulled the white singlet she wore over her head.

She took the chance to look at Yang's figure, starting at the base of her legs, she was wearing the stockings she wore with her school uniform, the way that they stuck to her legs just made them pop, continuing up she reached Yang's backside, covered only with a light pair of yellow underwear Blake swore that she could see through. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around the waist of the girl in front of her, noticing a simple black bra covering Yang's breasts. feeling Yang's bare flesh was unusual, but Blake loved her soft skin.

Yang moved her right hand down to meet those perched upon her waist, entwining the fingers she met there into her own. She smiled as she felt a pair of lips plant themselves softly onto her neck. The grip around her waist was looser now, and she used the chance to spin around, so she could look Blake in the eye.

"I love your eyes" she said, staring into the amber orbs.  
"I love your lips" Blake responded as she lightly touched them to her own.

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's neck as she fought the usual fight with Blake for dominance of the kiss _"No way you're winning this time Blakey"_ she thought as she broke through the barrier that was Blake's lips. She felt Blake move her tongue over the top of her own, attempting to slick itself to the roof of her mouth. She manouvered her tongue over the top, pushing it down before forcing her own back through Blake's lips, she lightly pulled in her hands, making Blake look up slightly. Yang broke the kiss and passionately placed her lips on the right side of Blake's neck.

"Mmm" Blake moaned at the feeling, loving the sensation of Yang's tongue darting across the sensitive parts of her neck.  
"So" Yang whispered "Does that say thank you or what?"  
"Best thankyou I've ever gotten" Blake replied, slightly out of breath.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry, It's a bit late this time, been really busy with school, I'll try to keep to the usual schedule in the future as much as I can. I know it started off a bit boring, but I feel that the last scene made up for that slightly. Hope you enjoyed it, as always leave feedback and reviews, Every little bit counts **


	7. Chapter 7 - The Past

Yang awoke to the feeling of Blake grabbing her tightly, along with a pressure on her shoulder, she had no idea what was going on at that moment, she felt Blake lift her head, before seeing a pair of amber orbs look up at her, filled with fear. It was unlike something she had ever seen, Blake was actually afraid. Something had actually scared her, Yang had no idea what, but it had shaken Blake unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Are you okay Blake?" Yang whispered, careful not to wake the other occupants of the room  
"I had a b-b-bad dream" Blake stuttered  
"Want to go and talk about it?" Yang was beginning to feel her singlet become damp

Blake began to cry, it was unlike her, Yang had never seen her shed a tear, but now she knew exactly what was happening, a face buried in her shoulder which was becoming more and more wet with every passing moment, the muffled, quiet sobs which were barely audible. Yang had felt this too many times before, and even with all of the experience that being Ruby's older sister had put her through, she still was never quite sure exactly how to react.

"Can we go for a walk?" Blake whispered, sitting up  
"Okay, Come on" Yang said, getting up alongside her

Stopping at the closet, Yang took out a black hoodie and handed it to her partner, before picking up a beat up varsity jacket from Signal and slipping it on. Both of them still had their legs fully exposed, but the odds of them running into anybody around campus in the early hours of the morning were slim. They walked down the corridor to a room, near to the library it was a small, cozy lounge with almost nothing besides a small couch and a coffee machine, it was the reason Yang had walked here, she would need coffee to get through this night.

"Coffee?" Yang offered  
"Tea, please" Blake replied, sitting down on the couch, pulling her legs up towards her chest

Yang walked over to the coffee machine, and placing a paper cup under the spout pushed the button, and watched as the brown liquid poured itself into the container below, she took another and placed it underneath the spout once again, this time she pressed a different button, and watched on once again as hot water poured into the waiting cup below, she looked through a small box to the side of the machine, picking the red packet she often saw Blake carry to the breakfast table, and, unwrapping it, dropped the bag into the cup.

She walked back over to the couch, and fell into the seat beside Blake, watching as the black haired girl rotated so that her back leant against Yang's ribs. Blake gripped the cup with both hands, watching as the water slowly grew into a dark brown tea, she slid the sleeves of her hoodie over her hands, to stop the light burning sensation.

"Now" Yang said, slipping an arm around Blake and resting it on her thigh "Tell me about your dream"  
"It's not the dream, it's what caused it" Blake cuddled into Yang  
"Then tell me about that"  
"You don't know everything about me" Blake whispered "When I was with" Blake paused "That group, I-" she trailed off

Yang knew better than to pressure her, especially when she leant over and placed her tea on the table in front of her. She looked down at her feet, an action completely out of character for Blake. Yang, placing her coffee down on the table tenderly held Blake, she had no idea what Blake was about to say, but she knew that it must be something drastic to bring out such a reaction in her.

"I killed a man" she whispered, the shame clear in her voice

Yang was shocked, but did her best not to let it show, she made sure to keep her hand softly holding Blake's thigh, she brought the other hand up to play with her own hair, she needed to keep her body distracted, or else it might have given away her true emotion.

"I had no choice" Blake continued "It was either him or me, he had a knife pointed at me, if it weren't for my semblance, if it weren't for that teleporting thing I can do, he would have killed me" The tears which were welling in the corners of Blake's eyes, and eventually broke, she turned around and buried her face into the soft jacket Yang had covered herself in.

"I got out of his reach and brought my hand up above my shoulder, Gambol Shroud was there, of course, so I pulled her out of her sheath, and pointed her at him, I knew that if he made a move, then I would be able to shoot him before he got too close." Blakes tears became too much to bear, she was finding it hard to talk anymore, she found it simpler to just lie in Yang's arms, and let the tears flow.

After half an hour of tears and muffled sobs Blake's eyes began to dry up. She looked up into the lilac orbs that were her partner's eyes, and saw how bloodshot they were. She could see the streaks along Yang's cheeks. The pain she had caused the beautiful blonde that she called her partner was unbearable for her, but the look in Yang's eyes told her that no matter what, she must continue

"He started running towards me, What choice did I have? I pulled the trigger, the bullet pierced his heart, he would have been dead before he hit the ground." Blake finished, glancing at the stone cold tea sitting on the table. "Am I a bad person?" she said, feeling the sting of tears form behind her eyelids.

"No, you aren't, never think that" Yang adjusted her position on the couch so that she could wrap both arms around the crying girl before her, and lightly kissed her atop the head. "The last thing I would say about you is that you are a bad person Blake, you are one of the best people I have ever met, you said it yourself, it was you or him, and I'm glad that if it had to be one of you, it had to be him, I couldn't imagine a life without you in it"

Blake shivered, her pale legs were exposed, and the cool air was starting to get to her. Yang removed her hands from around the waist of her partner and up to the studs near her chest. She undid them one by one, before lightly placing the jacket over her partner's legs.

"I know it's difficult for you" Yang wrapped her arms back around Blake "But I am here for you, and I will help you however I can, even if that is just by giving you a shoulder to cry on."

Blake slowly moved her arms around the girl she had come to use as a pillow on a nightly basis, and looked up into her eyes.

"I love you Yang" Blake sighed  
"I love you too Blake" Yang said, lightly touching her lips to her partner's as they both began to doze off

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So I thought that since a Yang got an emotional chapter, Blake deserved one as well, hope you all enjoyed it, as always leave any feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Chess

"Chess is so boring!" Yang exclaimed, looking at the board in front of her  
"Just keep playing, you're doing well" Blake moved her knight  
"You keep saying that" Said Yang, taking Blake's knight with her bishop

Blake looked intently at the board before her "How did I not see that?" She pulled out a hair tie and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, using the opportunity to survey the board, "Yang has only just learned how to play this, yet she keeps getting me" she looked at the black pieces sitting in front of Yang, a bishop, a knight, both castles and a handful of pawns, and glanced down at the gold pieces before her her, one bishop, a castle and three pawns.

"I know that I'm winning, I have more of your pieces" Yang smiled, cocking her head  
"It's all a plan" Blake replied, her mouth hidden behind her hands  
"You can just give up now" Yang's smile grew wider  
"I told you already, It's all a plan" Blake's voice grew slightly irritated

Yang glanced quickly at the board, moving her bishop seemingly haphazardly, Blake noticed that she would easily be able to take it with her queen and after a quick survey of the board, darted her queen forward, taking the bishop for herself. Yang's smirk came back across her face, she moved her castle across the board and took the black queen for herself.

"You've gotta be more careful Blakey"  
"I still have a plan" Blake looked Yang in the eye  
"I'd love to see it" Yang's expression was devious

Blake stood up in her chair, and carefully placing her left hand on the table, gently kissed Yang, watching carefully she saw her partner's eyes close. She quickly picked up one of her taken knights and put it in a specific spot on the board, in a perfect position to take the queen, she had kept this trick up her sleeve the entire time, she knew that no matter how competitive Yang got, she couldn't resist a quick kiss.

"That wasn't the trick was it?" Yang asked as Blake sat back down  
"Nope, just wanted a kiss" Blake allowed her usual smirk to creep across her lips

Blake casually reached across the board and lifted her knight, she moved it to take the golden queen, placing it down in front of her.

"I swear you didn't have a knight," Yang paused quizzically "oh well"  
"Apparently I do" Replied Blake

Yang calmly moved her own knight, taking the black horse in front of her. She placed it down in front of her, a large grin on her face. Blake looked annoyed "Did she know?" Blake thought to herself, looking around the board for a next move. No longer could she see any outcome that ended with her winning, she knew that she couldn't kiss Yang again, it would be too suspicious, and Yang knew that she was winning, so she wouldn't be tricked by some simple bluff.

Blake slipped off her shoe and slid her leg up against the combat boot in front of her, finding the soft skin of Yang's leg. Without a chance of winning against her in this game of chess, she would try and distract Yang with the same thing that had distracted her. Desire.

"Is this your unconditional surrender?" Yang smiled  
"What would you rather?" Blake smirked  
"I don't know, I really want to beat you in chess"

Blake smiled, even she was bored by now, and she was going to lose anyway, why sit around and make it last longer? She lifted her hand and placed it on her king, she moved it right into the only spot on the board she knew Yang would be able to win from. Yang moved her remaining castle, blocking the escape of the king.

"Check" she smiled  
"Checkmate" Blake climbed over the table, straddling her partner on her chair.

Blake placed her hands on Yang's hips, sliding her hands up slightly she felt the soft skin of the blonde's waist, her senses went into overdrive, she could smell the horrible perfume that Yang wore, she could hear the deep breaths she took, she could see the rise and fall of Yang's chest. She kissed her partner on the neck, gently sinking her teeth into the soft flesh, teasing the sensitive area with her tongue. She heard the gentle wince of her partner, followed by the low groans of pleasure.

Blake slid her vest down her shoulders, and undid the leather jacket covering her partner's body. She smiled as she saw Yang wriggle out of it herself, and felt the small smile grow into a grin and she felt Yang's calloused hands gripping her around the waist. Yang lifted her up, and gently put her down on the floor.

Yang loved this feeling, she had won, so of course she would get to be dominant. She kneeled down, placing one leg either side of Blake's waist, she leant down slowly, creeping closer and closer to Blake's body as she went. She found exactly what she was looking for as she reached the lips before her.

The taste was familiar, the acceptance, completely foreign, Blake seemed to just lie there, accepting Yang as dominant, she didn't even fight for control of the kiss, simply lying there as Yang broke the soft seal of her lips, Yang's tongue slivered in, resting on the roof of Blake's mouth. Yang could feel Blake teasing her, flicking her tongue across the sensitive underside of her own.

Blake could feel tugging at the base of her singlet, she arched her back slightly as Yang pulled the top over her head. She slid her hands up, from Yang's waist to the bottom of the yellow shirt she wore, she pulled at it, quickly moving it up and over Yang's head, and watched as it slid down the long mess of hair that fell from Yang's head.

"I love the pink one" Yang whispered as she leant back down onto Blake's body  
"I've only ever seen you in black" Blake grabbed the back of Yang's neck, pulling her into a kiss.

Now it was Blake's turn to be dominant, Yang may have won the battle, but there was no way that she would win the war. She felt the moans that Yang had tried to conceal from her, the vibrations reverberated between them, through the tangled mess of arms, legs and fingernails.

The pair rolled, Blake ended up on top, with one knee either side of Yang's waist, she brought her hand up to brush blonde hair out of the way, letting her knuckle lightly touch the soft skin of her partner's cheek. She grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pressed their lips together, relishing in the sweet taste that was her partner.

"Well," Blake said, rolling off her partner "Still think chess is boring?"  
"It's not quite as boring as it used to be" Yang said while sitting up  
"It always gets exciting in the end" Blake said, pulling her singlet back on.


	9. Chapter 9 - Books

_"Why can't she just have normal books?"_ Yang thought to herself as she looked through Blake's bookshelf, every book was exactly the same, either a black hardback with it's dust cover removed, or a softback covered with brown paper, _"They're all exactly the same"_ she said, taking a few off the shelf and looking at the title page _"She sorts them by author right? Who wrote that book?"_ She continued to look through the shelf, searching for the first book in the Shadow series she knew Blake had been reading. She was getting sick of not having anything to talk to Blake about, and if she learned about this book, then she'd have at least _something_ to talk about.

She kept staring at the case, then, pulling out a book around the right spot she opened the front cover, and looked at the opening page, "Shadow: Book four" she read aloud "So logically book one should be right here" she picked up the book three to the left. She opened it up, and smiled with relief as she read the title.

"Okay" She said to herself as she walked over to Blake's bed, sitting down and removing her boots before swinging her legs up onto the bed, she pulled a yellow hair tie out and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, something she was used to seeing Blake do, and pushed her fringe back and pinned it, she leant on the wall behind her and began to read.

Half an hour had passed before Yang began to get annoyed, she avoided reading as much as possible, she only read to Ruby because it used to be the only way to get her to sleep when she was younger, and she only read to Blake because she loved how cute it looked when Blake just laid there listening to her, with that little smile that always crept across her face. Just the thought of it made Yang smile, even if when she read by herself she felt like she was about to rip the book clean in half.

"Yang, I'm back!" Blake yelled, walking in with a small tray of food from the cafeteria  
"Okay" Yang yelled clearly annoyed.

Blake walked over to the desk, placing the tray down and picking up a cookie, placing it in her mouth as she walked towards her bed. She took a bite before looking at Yang, noticing one of her books in her hand, she looked over to the bookshelf to see what was missing.

"That's the worst one in the series" she turned back towards Yang  
"How can any of them be good?" Yang looked up.  
"I enjoy them" Blake retorted, noticing that Yang's eyes were slightly red.  
"No idea how, reading is so boring"

The now black hair tie holding Yang's ponytail snapped, leaving her hair to fall down past her shoulder, the tips looked like cigarette lighters, tiny flares were going off around her.

"Don't burn it!" Blake yelled, grabbing the book out of Yang's hands  
"I would've ripped it, not burnt it" she turned around to look at Blake "can I have a cookie?"

Blake placed half of the cookie she had left in her mouth, then leant down, looking Yang in the eye, her small smirk on her face. Yang knew exactly what Blake was hinting at, biting off the cookie just in front of Blake's lips, purposely avoiding touching them, she watched as the other half of the cookie disappeared behind the slight pout of her partner.

"Why were you reading a book if you hate it so much?" Blake said, placing her book back in its spot  
"I just want something to talk to you about" Yang pouted  
"We talk all the time" Blake cocked her head  
"But you love those books" Yang's pout turned to a frown  
"I have an idea"

Blake walked over to the desk, picking up Yang's scroll she tapped the screen a few times, and, with a smile on her face, walked over and handed it to Yang. When she took it, Yang looked at the screen, there was a picture of what looked like it might be the cover of the book, with a play button.

"What's this?" She looked up at Blake, a confused expression across her face  
"It's an audiobook, it basically reads the book to you, if you really want to be able to talk to me about it, then you can listen to that."

Blake walked back towards the desk as Yang plugged in a pair of headphones and started to listen to the story. Blake picked up a cup of tea and walked back over towards the bed, dragging a chair behind her. She sat down next to the bed and watched as the corners of Yang's mouth slightly pricked up into a smile, then as she bit her lip.

"Good bit" she whispered to herself, smiling

* * *

"Did you enjoy it?" Blake asked as Yang pulled out her headphones  
"It's actually kind of interesting when you're not trying to destroy the paper" Yang smirked  
"Do I get any thank you?" Blake placed a hand on her partner's thigh  
"I'm only listening to this for you" Yang smirked  
"Okay, what part did you like the most?" Blake stood up  
"Well, the bit where" Yang began to mumble inaudibly "Okay I fell asleep"

Blake laughed softly as she picked up another cookie, before tossing it to Yang and taking one for herself.

"I knew you were asleep" she flicked her black hair over her shoulder  
"The story was boring anyway, I don't like it"  
"I told you the first book was boring" Blake took a bite out of her cookie

Blake felt a set of arms wrap around her waist, the golden metal of Ember Celica dug into her stomach, a set of lips perched themselves against her neck, followed by a light nibble and a quick flick of the tongue.

"I love it when you do that" Blake moaned softly  
"I know you do, call it a thank you and an apology"

Blake felt the hands slip from around her waist to being placed either side of her hips, strong arms lifted her off her feet and spun her around, so she was looking straight into the lilac eyes that she had come to love so much, and the lips that concealed the taste that she loved so much, the lips that had that smile plastered across them, the tongue she so often fought with darted across those lips she longed to feel.

She could handle it no longer, she grabbed at Yang's jacket, pulling her into a deep kiss, she felt arms loosely drape around her waist. Yang was being submissive, and Blake loved it, she smiled as she broke through the weak, sweetened barrier that Yang had created, and lightly tickled the roof of Yang's mouth, before softly running her tongue over the one she found inside. She pulled the jacket off her partners shoulders, and felt as hands slid up and undid the buttons on her vest.

Yang slowly slid the black vest from her partner's shoulders, and dropped her arms, allowing her own jacket to fall from her body. She felt Blake's hands run up her sides and tug at the small yellow singlet that covered the last unexposed part of her torso. She lifted her arms up as her raven haired partner pulled the singlet above her head.

"Blue huh?" Blake smiled as she looked at the bra covering her partner's breasts  
"They don't have many sexy ones in my size" Yang glanced down  
"Oh well" Blake said, as Yang pulled her singlet over her head.  
"Not the pink one?" Yang looked dissapointedly at the white bra contrasting her partner's hair  
"You're meant to be giving me an apology" Blake placed emphasis on the last word, pushing Yang onto her bed

"Then come take it" Yang bit her lip

Blake placed one hand either side of the golden mane of hair sitting on her pillow, she allowed her body to drop onto Yang, lightly winding her. Grabbing a handful of hair, she took the opportunity that Yang's open mouth presented, plunging her tongue inside. The kiss tasted sweet, only made better by the submission from Yang's feigned apology.

"I'm sorry Blakey" Yang said as Blake lifted her head "But those books are just boring"  
"We can connect in other ways" Blake let her head fall on its usual perch.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So, another fluff filled episode, with a bit of fun for the girls at the end, hope everyone is enjoying it so far, it is really fun to write. As always leave any feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Hunt

"Remember students" Glynda Goodwitch looked over the frames of her glasses, "We will monitor the hunt, but we will not intervene, this is a school to train warriors, you will not have us on the battlefield, so you shall not have us here" She looked back down at the large tablet in her hands.

It was to be an exercise for partners only, each team was required to be able to be split up into two separate groups, the idea was that partners could work with each other better than a four man team. The platforms sent them flying back into the forest, the goal was simple, they had to track, fight and defeat at least four Grimm, and return to the top of the cliff, a task that any aspiring hunter should be able to easily handle, but there was always a possibility of something going wrong.

"Bla-ke" Yang emphasised each syllable.  
"Yes Yang?" she was examining a set of Ursa prints  
"I'm bored, can we do something interesting" She slid her arms around her partner's waist.  
"They're watching us" Blake pushed away the hands at her waist, still focusing on the prints.

Blake quickly reached for her sword, opting for the more precise katana than the large cleaver. She saw out of the corner of her eye as Yang adopted a fighting stance, ready for whatever the black haired girl had heard.

"What is it?" Yang cocked Ember Celica  
"I think it's a pack of Beowulves"  
"How many?"  
"Two, maybe three" Blake leapt up at the conclusion of the sentence

A Beowulf crashed through the bushes to her left, and was quickly hailed with bullets from above, followed by a quick flurry of punches from Yang, with small jets of flame coming out of the gauntlets on the end of her wrists with each punch. Blake knew that the Beowulves mate would not be far behind, they never traveled alone. She landed, reaching behind her for the large cleaver of a sheath.

The mate came through the bushes shortly after, Blake moved out of the way, smiling as the beast attacked the image she left behind. Yang dispatched this one quickly, it fell to the ground, its head now missing, it was shocking the amount of power Yang's punches had when they were augmented by buckshot.

"Well, that's two of them down" Yang smiled as she watched the bodies disintegrate at her feet  
"Three left, maybe we can track these Ursa" Blake knelt back down at the prints  
"How many do you think there are?"  
"Two, maybe more, it's hard to tell" she pushed her hair back over her shoulder  
"As long as we don't get something bigger" Yang seemed nervous "It's harder without Ruby and Weiss"

Blake stood up, and lightly pecked her partner on the cheek, it was cute to see Yang nervous, it didn't happen often, but today was unusual, partner only hunts were rare, they were more dangerous, there was a reason that they hunted in teams of four.

* * *

Blake held up her hand in silence, a signal to her partner behind her, the hand closed into a fist, just as she heard the sound of Ember Celica ejecting all of it's rounds, they were quickly replaced by a new belt of ammunition, it was higher powered, designed specifically to take down an Ursa. Blake reached for Gambol Shroud, flicking it from its usual katana form into the more compact kama, the added range was the only way that she would be able to take down the more heavily armoured Ursa.

It burst out from the bushes, and was quickly greeted by a punch to the chest, the added power of the dust filled cartridge sent it back, where it quickly found a swift death, a blade quickly finding the kill spot at its neck.

The second one was faster, it came at Yang from behind, she had barely turned in time to see the exposed skull of the animal almost upon her, she saw a claw raised, she tried to bring her hands up in front of her, a flash, a black bow, a scream in pain.

"No!" Yang yelled, realising what her partner had done.

Blake had moved in front of the blow, she was not leaving her partner exposed when she needed her. She could feel herself slipping away, she could see her vest falling away from her right shoulder, the Ursa had cut straight through it when it embedded the claw in her shoulder. She fell at the feet of her partner, and closed her eyes to a pair of bright red eyes, and an immense warmth

"You" Yang's eyes were wide

She quickly closed the small gap between her and the bear, allowing the adrenaline to course through her bloodstream, she landed three punches onto the chest of the animal, then one to the head, the added strength and speed had left the forest around them singed, and Yang's hair brightly ablaze.

She knelt down at the side of her partner, and saw blood flowing from the wound in her shoulder, she quickly removed her jacket, before tearing off the yellow singlet beneath it, she tied it tightly around the shoulder of her wounded partner, before lifting her up in her arms and running, she knew she had to reach the medical wing of Beacon, it was Blake's only hope.

* * *

She ran as hard as she could, there was nobody left to help her now, she had to run, she didn't care about the hunt anymore, she couldn't be without Blake.

The words of her professor echoed through her mind "You will not have us on the battlefield" _"I know that, but at least out there I'd have Ruby and Weiss, they could do something about this" _she replied to the voice in her head

She reached the only path out of the forest, she was halfway to the medical unit, the flames in her hair were burning brighter than ever, she continued to run, she had to make it there, she had already lost Blake once, she was not about to lose her again.

It was amazing how much Aura you could use when the life of someone you cared about was at stake, there were reserves you didn't even realise that you had that could be accessed in this time of need.

She ran into the hospital, screaming for help, a group of orderlies ran out, pushing a gurney in front of them, she placed her partner on the bed, and watched as they ran into the rooms, she had done all she could, her legs gave way and she fell, the tears began to flow as her knees touched the ground.

* * *

She sat beside her partners bed, staring at her black hair, the bow perched atop her head was messy, Yang had attempted to retie it after the surgery, but it didn't look quite right. She wouldn't leave her side, classes didn't matter, her bed didn't matter, she was not going to lose her, not again. She never left the chair, Ruby came to give her food, she just sat there staring into the monitors near her partner.

"beep, beep, beep"

The sound had become comforting, so long as it was beeping, Blake was alright, she may be in pain, but she was alright, just like the doctors said.

The tears were still pouring down, it seemed that as soon as Yang had a drink, she would cry it straight back out, It should be her lying there on the bed, and Blake should be sitting on the chair worrying about her. She wasn't meant to use her semblance like that, it was so she would be able to get away from attacks, not move into the way of them.

The only sounds that filled the room were the soft beeps of the heart monitor, and the muffled sobs of Yang Xiao Long.


End file.
